1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture system having an image capture unit and a moving unit such as a platform and a method for image presentation performed by the image capture system. The present invention further relates to a program executed by an apparatus included in the image capture system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-268425 discloses the configuration of a remote-controlled platform system having a television camera as an automatic tracking device. That is, the platform system has a combination of an image capture apparatus and a platform.